


The Demon Lioness

by MoHowl



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Brave Hinata, Breasts, Cunnilingus, F/F, Homecoming Lemon, I usually don't write this stuff, Jinchuuriki-centric, Joke Ending, Lemon, Lesbian Hinata Hyuuga, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Masturbation, Original Character(s), Sexual Content, Smut, Yuri, girlxgirl, gxg, lion, lioness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoHowl/pseuds/MoHowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A yuri three-shot between Hinata Hyuuga and her lover Koneko, holder of Reo the Lion Demon.</p><p>A lemon that was requested by a friend a long time ago for ff.net, and I decided to repost it here. I'm do not really like to write female on female lemons. I did my best though, and my friend was very appreciative of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

I knew she was waiting for me even before I finished the mission. I knew she would be awake most of the night awaiting my return. I didn't need my demon to cast his extra sensitive hearing to understand that.

No one could imagine the relief that clawed my heart when I walked through the gates of Konohagakure, my village. Blood was still trickling down my right arm from where my target had slashed me with a kunai. It didn't hurt much, but it stung every time it brushed against teh side of my body; my demon, Reo the Black Lion, was still worn out from fighting so he could not fully heal my wounds.

The streets were deserted; of course, all the streets are at two in the morning. For some odd reason I wanted my adopted brother to bounce out of the shadows and yell loud enough so that everyone would wake up just to say hi. But he was probably snoring his head off as he lay sprawled across his bed. That mental image alone took away some of the pain and fatigue that was trying and succeeding in overcoming my body, and I had to stifle a soft laugh. I wish I had a camera then I'd take a picture of that and post it all over Konoha. It would be the perfect revenge for what he did to me several months ago, before I left on my missions. That fucker really got me angry! He almost didn't live to tell the tale, especially after Reo gave me some of his power.

After about fifteen minutes of wandering around the village, I finally reached my house located at the very edge of Konoha. At first I didn't think she was awake, that was until I saw that the light in the bedroom was on. Trying to be as quiet as possible, I slipped into the louse, locked the door and started toward teh bedroom. My chakra levels were low so I knew she couldn't sense them in that way of hers.

I entered the bedroom to find her sitting up on my bed dressed in a pair of my black shorts and the light lavender tank top she bought last year. Her head was bowed, letting her dark blue hair fall to cover her soft face, and her eyes were shadowed as if she was thinking deeply about something. I also noticed that she had perfected the jutsu I was trying to teach her before I left: Unmei no Hikari (Destiny Light), a ball of golden light that can be used in the darkest of dark; it was floating above her head. It shed a perfect gold light upon her, making her look as if she was an angel.

"Welcome home, Koneko." Her voice was a faint whisper as if she hadn't used it in ages. "I'm glad you're back."

"What's wrong?" I asked, edging closer. Something inside me knew there was a problem. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No."

My heart racing and my breath uneven, I sat on the bed next to her. "Did something happen? While I was away?" I knew some of teh villagers were still giving us a hard time for being a same-sex couple. They would hurl rude insults at us as we walked through the streets, making Hinata a nervous wreck and me murderous. Maybe they tried to hurt her while I was gone. "What is it?"

She sucked in a sharp breath, and my curiosity peaked. "I was s-so worried about you," she whispered, stuttering a little; she had lost most of her stutter as she grew older, but she still doe sit now and then. "I thought y-y-you weren't going t-to make it back." She brought a hand up and brushed away a stray tear I had failed to notice. "I hate it when you go one S-Ranked missions."

I sighed softly. "I made it home," I reminded her. "And I'm not planning on going on another one for a while." Being careful not to startle her, I lifted an arm and wound it around her shoulders. I drew her towards me, marveling at her warm skin against my own cold flesh and the closeness. My heart was thrumming double-time as her warm breath caressed my collarbone. "Besides, I prefer being here with you then going on missions that can kill me." Though I loved being close to her, I had to get up and take a shower to get rid of the blood and mud mixture on my body.

(BREAK)(BREAK)

Twenty minutes later I was lying in bed beside the love of my nine lives, dry and warm and free of blood. Reo was dead to the world behind the bars of his cage in my mind, and I was in the arms of the girl of my dreams. I couldn't think of any other place to be.

"I dreamed when you were gone," my lover spoke, breaking the calm silence that had cast itself upon us. "Wonderful dreams."

"About me hopefully."

She laughed gently. "Yes." One of her hands glided from my hip to my chest. "They were so real." She gave a gentle squeeze and flicked her thumb over my hardening nipple. I sighed gently at the feeling and how Hinata was showing off her bravery.

"You've gotten brave - " I broke off with a silent gasp as Hinata's soft lips found my weak spot; after making out so many times she knew the locations of all my weakening spots. "Damn it, Hina."

Hinata lifted her head and gave a coy smile, which fell after a few moments. "I want to love you, Koneko."

"You already do."

"No," she muttered. "I want to make love to you." She stared into my eyes, and I was silent with shock for a heartbeat then nodded in understanding.

I lifted my head off the pillow slowly and captures Hinata's lips with my own. Not wanting to waste any time, I shoved my tongue past her full lips and demanded her to fight. She did not refuse and soon our tongues were in a furious battle between our mouths. With my mouth occupied, my hands ventured down to the hem of Hinata's top and shoved it up to reveal she was not wearing a bra. She must have wanted to be prepared for my return.

Hinata ripped her mouth away to moan softy as I pressed her body against mine, moving slightly so her now solid nipples rubbed against my still clothed chest. I was not wearing a bra either so I knew the euphoria she was going through and was not ashamed of it. In one swift move only a ninja of my rank could do I pulled my lover's tank off and threw it away, not really caring where it landed. I watched as Hinata sat up, straddling me, and grabbed my calloused hands to bring them to her smooth breasts that I could hold easily. She sighed in happiness as I help them, squeezing gently, and rolling the dark pink buds with my thumbs. Her eyes met mine, and I knew that this was what she wanted, what I wanted.

I lowered my hands to her hips and gripped them tightly as I rolled my lower region against hers. A shot of ecstasy traveled up my spine at a blinding speed. I continued my actions, throwing Hinata and myself into the world of Cloud Nine. Going even lower, I touched the spot between her legs to find that the area was wet and getting wetter. Hinata mewled like a cat and pressed down on my hand.

"You're not wearing panties," I observed.

Before I could comprehend what was happening, Hinata plunged a hand down my shorts. I threw my head back in a silent moan as her fingers brushed against my clit. "Neither are you."

"Great . . . minds . . . think . . alike," I panted, accepting the praise her fingers were giving me. I growled when she withdrew her hands from my shorts and removed my top with skilled ease, making my full breasts bounce at her gently furiosity. Hinata licked her lips before lowering her body onto mine, pressing our chests together and making us moan softly, and placing wet, open-mouthed kisses along my collarbone and down to the valley between my breasts. 

I raise my hands and buried them in Hinata's silky hair, holding her to me. A soft moan vibrated my throat, and I rolled my hips against hers against when she hit my second weak spot on the inside of my right breast about a half inch above the valley. "H-Hinata . . ." With her mouth busy, I slid a hand between our bodies and hooked Hinata's shorts with my thumb. She seemed to understand for she got off for a moment to strip herself of her shorts, and I of mine. The sight of her beautiful, scarless body glistening in the light of the Unmei no Hikari and the needed feeling of her on me was enough to completely soak me. She pounced, and I caught her easily in my arms then flipped us over.

Hinata's eyes slammed shut as I returned my hand to the soaked patch of neatly trimmed blue hair and rolled her clit with my forefinger. She threw her head back and moaned as I treated her with the kindness she had shown me. I toyed with her for a few more moments, watching in amusement as her nose scrunched slightly and her mouth parted to pant lightly, then went even lower. "What do you want, Hinata?"

"I want . . . you to . . . fuck me," she murmured in a barely audible voice.

"What?" I asked teasingly, knowing fully well what she said,

"I want you to fuck me." Her response was a little louder.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"Fuck me, dammit!" she cried, and I shoved my forefinger into her slick, hot opening. Hinata gasped loudly and arched her back, closing the space between our bodies. I knew she wasn't in pain because she was wet enough to have me in her. Besides, she would have told me. I slid my finger out then back in at a painfully slow pace. Hinata squirmed and growled under her breath as I continued to barely finger-fuck her. "Neko . . !"

I smirked at the aggravation and plea in her voice. When I finally decided I had annoyed her enough, I pulled my finger out and shoved two in as fast as I could. Hinata's back arch again, enough to get her back off the bed, and she moan. I silently thanked the stars that I lived on teh outskirts of the village and no one could hear her. Repeating my actions, I slammed my lips against hers, swallowing her moans, and cupped her left breast with my unoccupied hand. Her nipple had grown soft but it perked up with just one stroke of my thumb. 

Within minutes I felt a wave of warm liquid roll over my fingers and spill out onto the covers. Hinata tore away to gasp deeply and rolled her head back into the pillow, eyes closing in ecstasy. I laid my lips against her jaw then kissed my way down her neck and the valley of her breasts. I dipped my tongue into her bellybutton when I reached it then proceeded to kiss my way to her glistening folds. Her scent drifted into my nose, taunting me to try it, to see it is tasted as sweet as it smelled. Without hesitating, I flicked my tongue over her clit.

"Koneko!" Hinata's voice was husky for she was still in the high of her orgasm.

I drew my lips back and nibbled on it gently. Hinata drew her legs up. I could feel them shaking and knew she wasn't going to hold out much longer, Lowering myself a bit more, I stroked her dripping opening with the tip of my tongue. A shaky hand dug itself into my black and red hair, and I hissed a little when she tugged. She must have heard my discomfort and eased up in her tearing my hair out. Feeling better and wanting more of Hinata's sweet juice, I dove my tongue into her pussy. She tasted just as sweet as the last time. 

My lover yowled loudly, reminding my of a female cat in heat. It echoed off the walls and in my ears.

Lapping up her juices as they poured out of her, I swallowed them without hesitation. Hinata' legs, which had acted as posts to prevent me from moving as I was licking her, shook with a mighty tremor then fell onto the bed. I gave Hinata's pussy one more lick to get as much juice as I could, making her shiver with pleasure from her second orgasm. I raised myself up and moved to the side until I was lying on the bed facing y dazed lover.

Hinata was panting and trying to catch her breath. Then she rolled over, burrowing her face in my neck and nestling her arms between our bodies. I slid an arm around her and held her to me, nuzzling her not sweaty hair.

"Good night, love."


	2. Chapter Two

I was the first to wake the next morning with a slight weight on my chest. Crossing my eyes and glancing down, I saw a mass of blue-purple hair resting on my bare chest. The nipple on the breast Hinata was lying on was erect from her warm breath. I felt a small amount of last night's love and eagerness shoot through my veins. I moved one of my legs a little, and a warm liquid trickled down my thigh onto the bed. A soft blush warmed my face when I remembered how hot Hinata's moans and screams had made me. Ignoring the cum, I slid out from underneath Hinata's warm body.

My lover murmured something under her breath then curled up into a small ball. I yanked the covers away from the end of the bed and laid them over her to act as a substitute for myself. She smiled, nuzzled into my pillows and whispered my name. I shivered as I remembered how she had called out my name last night and hurried out the rom before I could pounce on her.

I scurried down the hall to the kitchen, enjoying the warmth of the summer sun that soaked the house, heating it and warming my bare body. I wasn't ashamed of walking around my house in the nude because no one comes to my house unless they have informed me first. Or unless they are my adopted brother, Naruto, who comes over without notice every now and then; I've lost count on how many times he had walked in on Hinata and me when we were in the middle of a heavy make-out session in the living room. If he does that, I just beat the shit out of him.

After I ate an apple from a bowl of fruit that Hinata must have bought, I returned to my room and sat down in my black moon chair in the corner, giving me a clear view of my lover. Thoughts of her ran through my mind, all good and beautiful and sexy. I couldn't imagine a greater lover then her. She was everything I ever wanted and needed. As corny as that sounds.

"Mm . . . Koneko . . ."

I looked at Hinata, wondering if she was awake, and noticed she was still asleep. She was now sprawled out slightly on the bed. Her head was on the pillow, legs spread just a little bit, left arm crossing over her stomach to rest at her right hip, and the other arm curled up beside her face. Her expression was contorted into one of ecstasy mixed with longing. She was panting slightly.

"Koneko . . . Ah!"

Hearing her call my name caused a small dribble of liquid to appear between my legs, and I closed them all the way.

"Mm . . . Ah! Ko-Koneko."

My right hand clasped onto the opposite shoulder then slowly began to trail down my front, passing over my nipple and making it harden from the simple touch. My legs spread a little bit, and I gasped when my fingers brushed against my clit and my forefinger dipped into my moist opening. The heat of my nether regions surprised me. I had no idea I could get this turned on by watching Hinata have a wet dream about me.

"Oh! K - " She broke off as a moan spilled from between her luscious lips.

I thrust my finger in and out of my soaked pussy and bit back my own moan. Closing my eyes, I imagined Hinata's warm fingers working on me instead of my own. I drew my lower lip into my mouth and held it there with my teeth. My other hand ghosted from my side to my right breast and started teasing the nipple. My breathing became desperate as I breathed through my nose. I finally gave up fighting back the sounds of pleasure that were building in my throat and sucked in a rapid breath before letting out a soft drawn-out moan.

"Uhn . . . Hinata." My thrusts sped up, and I could hear the weird squelching noises of my pussy trying to prevent my fingers from escaping. I pinched my nipple until it stung then proceeded to do the same to the other. My head was thrown back, and I was in total ecstasy. I was startled off Cloud Nine when another hand, soft and overly gentle, grasped my furiously working one. My eyes shot open to see the Hyuuga heiress standing in front of me in all her beautiful glory with my hand nestled gently in hers. "Hi," I panted, my eyes widening at getting caught. "Sleep well?"

Hinata nodded. "Mm-hm." She lowered my hand into my chair then crawled into my lap with one leg on either side of my hips. I gasped as her womanhood brushed mine. "I see you were having fun without me." She smiled. "That's not nice."

"What about your dreams?" I argued. "Sounds like you were having fun."

"Dreams are not the same as reality." She leaned forward until her lips brushed the shell of my ear. "I like reality a hell of a lot better."

"I love your bad mouth. You should use it more often in public." I sighed when she drew the tip of her tongue along my ear and lapped at the lobe. "But then people would think I'm a bad influence on you."

"I love you when you're being a bad influence," Hinata whispered with a small giggle. She gave a slight bounce, and I closed my eyes as I moaned in her ear. "And you have taught me a lot." Her hands cupped my breasts easily and she drew her thumbs over the still hardened buds antagonizingly slow.

I squirmed which only resulted in my clit brushing hers, throwing me into the clutches of heaven, and a smirk to grow on my lover's face. "Hinata. Stop it."

"I'm only showing you what you've taught me," she murmured then nibbled on my bottom lip for a moment before kissing me. Our chests pressed together, and I rolled my hips, loving the feel of Hinata's soaked womanhood on mine. I wrapped my arms around her and gently scratched my way down her back to her hips then created circles on her flesh with my thumbs. Then, in one swift movement, I had my right hand between us and gasped as the back of my hand stroked my clit just the right way and my fingers entered Hinata's soaked pussy.

Hinata gasped loudly. "Ah! Neko!"

I hissed with the growing pleasure as Hinata gave an experimental bounce.

"AH!"

"FUCK!"

Hinata repeated the motion, forcing the back of my hand to rub furiously against my aching clit and my fingers deeper into her slick heat. I threw my head back while Hinata placed her hands on my shoulders for leverage. She continued to ride my fingers as we both let out mewls and moans. This was greater than last night! Beads of sweat speared on our skin, giving us a glossy sheen that was bound to sparkle in the sunlight. My hand was becoming too slick from our juices mixing together. I shifted my hand so my fingers were being driven into Hinata at a different angle.

I leaned forward and smashed my mouth to Hinata's in a sloppy but meaningful kiss. Our tongues tangled dangerously and I started to move my hips upward, adding to the pleasure my hand and Hinata's bouncing was giving us. Hinata's hands threaded through my black and red hair. She clung on tightly, preventing my mouth from escaping the tangle-dance that was taking place between our mouths.

A heavy heat began to pool in my lower region and continued to grow as Hinata's bouncing became more forceful. She tore her mouth from mine and threw her head back. "Koneko!!" A gush of hot liquid flooded over my fingers, reminding me of last night, and Hinata's body went limp against mine. She buried her face in my neck and groaned softly as I proceeded to finger-fuck her, having not yet reached my own orgasm. Making good use to Hinata's stilled body, I stroked my clit with the back of my hand with as much pressure as I could muster.

"Ah . . . K-K-Koneko . . ."

I was so caught up in my own pleasure I had not noticed that I was digging my fingers deeper into Hinata. I had managed to hit her G-spot head on. I smirked happily into my lover's hair.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always hated the ending to this so I thought I would add a bit more. I think I did more bad than good. (shrugs) Oh, well. :]

*****Naruto's POV*****

"She's back! She's back! She's ba - Hello, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto halted before the silver-haired man, grinning like the fox his body housed. "Did you know Koneko's home?"

The older ninja shook his head and stuffed his beloved book into his pocket. "Is she now?"

The younger ninja nodded enthusiastically to the brink where his head would fall off and bounce away. "I'm going over to see her. Maybe she brought me back a present or something . . ." He struck a thinking pose: feet shoulder-length apart, one arm crossed over his chest, the other's hand cupping his chin. and one ocean blue eye closed. He pondered out loud. "Maybe she has ramen cooking? Maybe she has the present wrapped up? Maybe she's still in bed?"

"Maybe you should send her a message before you visit her," Kakashi suggested then frowned when Naruto shook his head. "You never know what she's up to, you know."

"Nah. I'm sure she's expecting me."

*****Koneko's POV*****

"Ah! Hinata!"

I screwed up my eyes as her tongue lapped at my wet folds then dove into my heat. My hands gripped the blankets, wet from our sweat and juices. A moan tore its way out of my mouth,

"I hope Naruto-kun doesn't come over," Hinata murmured, half to herself. "He has a tendency to walk in on us."

"Hey, Hinata?" I opened my eyes and looked down the valley between my breasts the same moment my lover's head popped up from between my thighs. The sight of the light blush that painted her pale cheeks and my juices on her plump pink lips was almost enough to make me cum, hard.

"Yes?"

"Shut up and love me."

Hinata grinned, slithered up my body and slammed her mouth on mine, making me taste my own juices. She slid her soft hands down my arms until they reached my own and entwined our fingers, deliberately pressing her full chest against mine.

*****Naruto's POV*****

"Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei! You will not believe what Hinata and my sister are doing!!"

Kakashi shook his head and returned to his ramen. "What are they doing, Naruto?"

"Probably picking flowers," Sakura suggested, slurping up her own ramen.

"They were naked and doing . . . things to each other . . . done there!" Naruto's eyes were filled with horror as he plopped down on his stool.

His sensei sighed heavily while Sakura blinked at her teammate. "I keep telling you to send a message to her, Naruto."


End file.
